Inventory locator devices are traditionally used to assist in inventory control, manufacturing plant process control, safety inspection and inventory security. Inventory locator devices typically were printed tags or bar-coded tags. These inventory locator systems suffered from problems associated with misreading of the information by a human reader, incorrect entry of information by a human or damage associated with exposing the tags to harsh environmental conditions. Electronic inventory locator devices are used to eliminate these problems.